


Unwrapping

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: chantal87.Setting: Pre-"Harm's Way."Request: Spike, Angel, and strategically placed bows.





	Unwrapping

Angel tossed and turned in his bed. Grunting, he adjusted the tangle sheets around his legs.

Despite his ban on Christmas music, Harmony had to be reminded every day. He sent her home early on Christmas Eve, along with Fred, Lorne, Gunn, and Eve. Only Wesley hadn't bothered him with Christmas cheer. He wasn't going to think about his blood being spiked with eggnog.

A rumbling echoed in his room, and he sat up in bed. Frowning, he pulled on his pants and moved out into the main room. The noise originated from behind the small plastic tree Fred had set up for their celebration tomorrow. She had assured Angel that he wouldn't have to do anything besides open his door. As his hand reached for the sword on his wall, he caught a glimpse of blond hair. "Spike?"

Standing up, Spike gave Angel a nice view of his naked arse. "Thought you might like to unwrap your first present. Or we can wait for the others." As he turned around and stepped out from behind the tree, his hand grasped a large bow, strings holding it around his waist in a strategically placement. Not that it hid much.

"Get out." Angel pointed toward the door. He picked up Spike's clothing from the chair and tossed them to him.

Spike scoffed, letting the clothes fall to the floor. "Didn't go to all this trouble of getting a key to be thrown out on my arse."

"What'd you do, Spike?" Angel walked closer to him. "Sleep with Harmony to get it?"

"Nope. Just told her that her shoes were nice."

Angel grabbed Spike's arm and pushed him to the door.

"Come on, Angel. You're so bloody sexually repressed. And Christmas is the season of giving." Spike's tongue licked his lips.

Angel tried to look away as Spike started stroking himself; he heard the crunch of the bow.

"Know you want me. Smell you hardening, Angel. Know you want your cock in my arse. Tugging my hair as you take me."

Angel's direction of shoving changed – to the bedroom instead. He ignored the triumphal smirk on Spike's face.

Spike groaned as Angel threw him face first onto the bed. The bow moved, crunching against the sheets. The nightstand draw opened and slammed. "No foreplay then," he muttered.

Peeling off his pants, Angel shook his head. "Figure you've had enough with yourself." His hand lingered on his own cock as he slicked it with lotion. Being with Spike was easy, almost second nature. Spike who had always wanted Angel for himself, soul or not. And for the first time in their unlives, they only had the familiarity of each other.

"Stop thinking about it." Spike reached down to remove the bow from underneath himself, but his hand remained pinned by Angel.

Running his tongue along Spike's spine, Angel pulled the bow out for Spike, breaking the strings roughly against his skin. "Better?" He pulled Spike up on his hands and knees.

"Not quite." Spike groaned as Angel pushed in. His hips bucked up to meet Angel's. "Much better."

Angel growled and nipped at Spike's neck. His thrusts were rough and fast, concentrated on pleasing himself.

Clenching the sheets with his hands, Spike whimpered. "Angel…"

Angel took Spike's cock into his hand, working him quickly. "So pretty, Spike. Going to come for me."

"Yes," Spike moaned. His body heated with desire, almost as warm as a vampire could become by natural means. His eyes closed, and his body trembled. He spilled into Angel's hand.

Letting Spike rest his weight, Angel continued thrusting. His arm had moved across Spike's chest. There were times when he'd dragged out sex for hours, teasing Spike endlessly and painfully. Maybe the Christmas spirit had crept into his soul. Shaking his head, he discarded his thought and only felt Spike clenching around him. "Spike." Angel came and laid them down.

Moving out from under Angel, Spike grinned. "Merry Christmas, pet."

"Merry Christmas, Spike." Angel kissed him and pulled the sheets over them.


End file.
